nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisandre
Background Little is known of where she was born, only that she happened to be there for Sacreia when she needed her. Before arriving to Tyral, Lisandre and her mother traveled from village to village until forced out by its inhabitants due reports of mass spread lethargy when the moment they arrived. Unknown to Lisandre, it was her own powers at work, an aura she possessed no real knowledge or control over until much later. She is not well received by other children, let alone adults due to the color and glow of her right eye, forcing her to wear an eye patch just so she wouldn't frighten others. It did little to stymie the negativity directed toward her, and as such became sensitive about not only the eye patch but her eye as a whole, thinking herself a monster. The surname of Hrigora is not truly a surname, but one that came to mind, as in her original life the dresses she so loved were sewn on an island bearing the same name. She leaves Tyral, once realizing just what her powers could do, and erased everyone's memories of her, except for Sacreia's, fearing that if her dearest friend knew what she was, or could do, she would be rejected. Lisandre would then wander Lu'Dran with her mother, until she fell ill and passed away leaving her alone. Without a coin to her name, she begged in the streets, until realizing that she could fully manipulate the memories and minds of others, insofar as to make anyone and everyone do exactly as she wanted them to. After that, she never slept outside, or went hungry again, taking advantage of her abilities and of those unable to resist them. Upon meeting Sacreia as an adult outside Velsoth's valley, she meets Seraiya, who seemed completely surprised to see her alive and claiming that Lisandre had died many years ago. Confused by this, she becomes violent toward her, until Seraiya tells her the truth, and of their connection to the other. That they were in fact sisters, and they bore the Raven markings upon their left hands. She learns of the horrible fate that is meant to occur not only for Seraiya, but of Sacreia, and sought a means of putting an end to it herself, by trying to kill Sacreia and stop the events from transpiring. She fails, and is ultimately thought to be killed by Sacreia. Though it is proven that she still lives, as Ryu manages to see her several times after Sacreia fought her. Appearance Lisandre is fair skinned, thin, and fragile looking, with an innocent demeanor that makes her look as if one should protect her, a little sister type. As she is half Taitoashi, she possesses the almond shaped eyes the people tend to have. Her exoskeleton is fair more thinner than most, though still possessing the same near impenetrable defense at the others, perhaps due to her otherwise slender frame. She possesses the Eye of Nidhogg, Syrfeng, a weapon whose shape can change to whatever the wielder can imagine, the more creative they are, the more deadly the Wyrmstone's abilities. Lisandre tends to keep it in the shape of a snake like sword with segmented blades, while holding onto the stone itself. Its only weakness lies in the wielder's ability to see their target, should the victim in question hide behind an obstacle it must needs be destroyed first before being able to directly attack them. Personality Lisandre is portrayed to be very endearing and helpful, at times selfless. She is very loving towards those she cares about, and as such will go to great lengths to aid them. However, she also has a sadistically playful side, to where she will purposely play with the minds of others, controlling them as if they were marionettes, oftentimes doing things that lead to severe injury if not outright death. Trivia * Her design was meant to encompass false friendships. * Originally meant to be a temporary character, but became important to the plot later on. * During her travels alone in Lu'Dran, she met a man named Paul who immediately fell in love with her. They spent a few months with the other, to where he finally confesses his feelings for her. However, she believes most men are quick to bed and dash, so she asks him if he would still love her if she turned him into an insect. He claimed he did, and so she turned him into a bug. Despite his new form, he still showed a great deal of affection toward her. Unable to change him back, she regrets her decision and can do nothing but keep the former man along with her until the end of his days. * She really loves chocolate, and sweets as a whole. Due to her metabolism, she can eat to her heart's content and never gain weight. Category:Characters